Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future
Dipper and Mabel vs the Future https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/645769141559783424 -(pl.Dipper i Mabel Kontra Sprawy Przyszłości) To siedemnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu oraz trzydziesty siódmy łącznie. W USA wyemitowany został 12 października 2015 roku. Opis Mabel planuje idealne trzynaste urodziny dla siebie i swojego brata. Tymczasem Dipper zapuszcza się pod miasto, by odkryć jego najbardziej szokujący sekret. https://web.archive.org/web/20150930233328/http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyxd/ Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się rano w Chacie. Gdy Dipper jeszcze śpi, Mabel przykleja sobie do brody parę oczu i budzi chłopaka. Zastanawiał się on, czy nie byli oni na to za starzy, a jego siostra przekazała mu wielką wiadomość - zaczyna planować ich wielkie przyjęcie na trzynaste urodziny. Byli tym wydarzeniem bardzo podekscytowani - w końcu będą nastolatkami (albowiem w USA nastolatkami zaczyna się być od 13 lat) i za rok czeka ich high school, gdzie "dziewczyny stają się kobietami". Nie tylko oni czekają na koniec tygodnia. Do Stana pocztą przychodzi "realistyczny kucyk", a babcia Soosa wreszcie pozwoli mężczyźnie jeść krakersy na łóżku. Stwierdzili, że "przyszłość idzie po nas wszystkich" i wszyscy wykrzykiwali słowo "przyszłość". Mabel zaczęła planować urodziny razem z Dipperem i Soos'em. Przygotowali piniatę składającą się z małych piniat i napisali już listę gości, czyli całe miasto, włącznie z krasnoludami. Przeszkodził im Stan, ponieważ po incydencie z zombiakami nie miał ochoty na kolejne przyjęcia. Soos wpadł jednak na pomysł, żeby wyprawić urodziny na sali gimnastycznej pustej latem szkoły w Wodogrzmotach, co podchwyciła Mabel. Gdy mieli kierować się do szkoły, coś wybuchło w piwnicy, a Ford zawołał Dippera pod pretekstem "moja twarz się pali". Nie było to tylko szybkie zawołanie chłopca, była to standardowa rzecz, jaką robił autor - według niego jest to szybsze niż golenie. Wujek zaprosił Dippera na misję, gdyż tylko jemu potrafił zaufać. Kula ze szczeliną zaczęła pękać, a gdy pęknie, zrobi się, jak ujął to Ford, "dziwnymagedon". Odkrył, że Bill jest wśród nich i jest w stanie oszukać każdego, by tylko roztrzaskać szkło chroniące szczelinę. Było to bardzo ważne, dlatego nie chciał czekać, a gdy Dipper zastanawiał się co z planami Mabel, ta po prostu dała mu plecak i poradziła mu, żeby szedł z wujkiem. Spakowała mu walkie-talkie, by zawsze móc się z nim skontaktować. Razem z Soosem Mabel tymczasem wybrała się do szkoły, czyli domniemanego miejsca przyjęcia. Nie było ono jednak puste - odbywała się tam rejestracja do High Schoolu. W kolejce stała Wendy, a gdy Mabel zapytała się jej, jaki jest high school, odpowiedziała jej, że lekcje stają się super trudne, wszyscy siebie nienawidzą, a ciało staje się dziwne. Przyszła solenizantka myślała, że będzie jak w telewizji - high school jest jak musical, ale Wendy powiedziała jej tylko, że media kłamią i jakby mogła uciec od dorastania, zrobiłaby to. Dwunastolatka przerażona słowami starszej koleżanki oznajmiła do walkie-talkie, że mogą mieć przyjęcie na sali gimnastycznej, ale ma wątpliwości co do nowej szkoły. Chłopak nie miał jednak czasu, by rozmawiać i powiedział jej, że porozmawiają jak wróci. Soos na poprawę humoru zaproponował jej zaproszenie jej przyjaciółek, a gdy odjeżdżali, Mabel zauważyła napis "nie ma ucieczki" na ścianie szkoły. Tymczasem Ford i Dipper byli już na polanie z widokiem na most zawieszonym na klifach o niespotykanym kształcie. Kiedy wujek zapytał się chłopaka, czy poznaje ten kształt, pokazał mu swój breloczek z UFO i było już jasne - kiedyś, miliony lat temu, wylądowali tu kosmici. Możliwe, że to oni spowodowali dziwne, paranormalne anomalie, albo zostali tymi zwabieni. Ford przesunął kamień i otworzył wejście do miejsca, gdzie na pewno otrzymają odpowiedź na pytania. Miejsca, gdzie rozbił się statek. Gdy schodzili po drabinie, Dipper był bardzo podekscytowany i nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Dla Forda było to normalne i wcale się tym nie przejął. Mieli znaleźć klej kosmitów, który na zawsze sklei szklaną kulę. Naukowiec zjechał na dół dzięki magnetycznym pistolecie. Dipper bał się to zrobić, a gdy wreszcie się na to zdobył, poleciał do góry i tak czy siak mężczyzna musiał mu pomóc. Mabel z Soosem przybyli do przyjaciółek, Grubej i Cuksy, by zaprosić je na imprezę. Okazało sie, że obie nie mogą przyjść - pierwsza z nich wyjeżdża do Austrii, bo została zaproszona przez Mariusa, swojego "chłopaka", a druga wyjeżdża na obóz muzyczny, od którego "nikt nie może uciec". Mabel była tym bardzo zdołowana, a gdy chciała pogadać o tym z Dipperem, on nie odpowiadał. Podczas poszukiwań kleju, Ford zapytał się Dippera o jego przyszłość. Gdy ten powiedział mu, że ma plany, by stworzyć swój własny program o pogromcach duchów, Ford zdradził mu, że robi się za stary, by działać w pojedynkę i musi poszukać pomocnika, ale chce utrzymać tę tajemnicę w rodzinie - zaproponował on Dipperowi, by ten opuścił szkołę, zamieszkał z nim na stałe w Wodogrzmotach i pomógł mu badać miasto. Chłopak się jednak wahał, głównie ze względu na siostrę - nigdy się nie opuszczali. Kiedy tak wątpił, jednym z argumentów był fakt, że nie umiał używać magnetycznego pistoletu. Włączył go i przyczepiła się do niego płyta, na której znajdował się poszukiwany klej. Nagle usłyszeli pewien dziwny dźwięk i okazało się, że aktywowali system bezpieczeństwa. Pojawiły się dwie kule, zmierzając w stronę Pinesów. Ford uspokoił chłopaka i powiedział, że jeśli będzie spokojny, to strażnicy zostawią ich w spokoju. Dipper nie mógł się jednak opanować, w wyniku czego jeden z nich zamknął Autora i zmierzał z nim w kosmos, co oznaczało, że być może chłopiec już nigdy nie zobaczy swojego wujka. Zaczął go gonić i użył magnetycznej broni, by przyczepić się do kapsuły, a potem ją zniszczyć za pomocą magnetycznego pulsu. Rozbili się w lesie i chłopak uwolnił wujka od niechybnej śmierci. Był on jednak nieprzytomny, a do nich zbliżyła się druga kula. Dipper był na tyle zdesperowany, że zapomniał o strachu, a strażnik zdezaktywował się. Ford się obudził i zapytał się go, ile zna dwunastolatków, które byłyby w stanie zrobić coś takiego jak on, nawiązując tym do wcześniejszej propozycji. Tymczasem Mabel oglądała album ze zdjęciami z tych wakacji. Do pokoju wszedł Stan, a dziewczynka wyznała mu, że nie może uwierzyć, że lato prawie się skończyło i czeka ją okropny high school. Wujek pocieszył ją, mówiąc, że przynajmniej nie będzie sama, ma przecież brata. Mężczyzna wyszedł, a wtedy odezwało się walkie-talkie. Mabel podsłuchała rozmowę Forda i Dippera o propozycji, gdy chłopak się zgodził. Załamana Mabel zwinęła się w kłębek na łóżku, kiedy Dipper wszedł do pokoju i chciał opowiedzieć jej o wszystkim, co się dzisiaj stało. Pokazała mu walkie-talkie i zapytała się, czy to prawda, co usłyszała. Brat odpowiedział jej, że to dla niego ogromna szansa, a Mabel odpowiedziała mu, że to okropna szansa dla niej i nie ma nikogo poza nim. Chłopak próbował jej uświadomić, że lato się kończy i nie może tego zmienić, ale ona wybiegła od niego do lasu, biorąc ze sobię nieumyślnie plecak bliźniaka, który był identyczny jak jej. Wtem usłyszała czyjś głos, oznajmiający, że może jej pomóc. Był to głos należący do Blendina Blondina. Zaproponował jej, że cofnie lato, gdyż wisi jej przysługę. Domagał się jednak pewnej rzeczy jej wujka - szczeliny. Znalazła ją w plecaku Dippera. Tymczasem chłopak przyszedł do podziemnego laboratorium, przybity reakcją Mabel. Nadal wahał się, czy robi dobrze. Gdy chciał dać wujkowi szklaną kulę, zorientował się, że wziął zły plecak, a szczelina znajduje się w rękach Mabel. Dziewczyna, po krótkiej chwili rozwagi, zdecydowała się oddać Blendinowi kulę, a wtedy on ją rozstrzaskał, ukazując tym samym swoją prawdziwą tożsamość - był to tak naprawdę Bill, sprytnie ukrywający swoje oczy za goglami. Uśpił Mabel, a sam przeniósł się do dobrego wymiaru, otwierając wielki portal na niebie. Ford oświadczył Dipperowi, że jest już za późno - to koniec świata. Bohaterowie Główni * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Ford Pines Drugoplanowi * Soos * Stan Pines * Gruba * Cuksa Chiu * Blendin Blondin * Bill Cyferka * Wendy Corduroy Epizodyczni * Robbie Valentino * Nate * Thompson * Leniwa Klucha * Sprott * Pacyfika Północna * Preston i Priscilla Północni * Toby Nieustępliwy * Tyler Powiązanie z serią * Po raz trzeci pojawia się breloczek z UFO (wcześniej w "The Hide Behind" oraz "Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons". * Po raz drugi pojawia się jaszczurka Grubej (wcześniej w "Double Dipper"). * Na makiecie Groty Tajemnic zbudowanej przez Mabel znajduje się baner "Raz Dwa Trzy Pięć". * Po raz trzeci pojawia się album ze zdjęciami Mabel (wcześniej w "Dipper vs. Manliness" i "Society of the Blind Eye"). * Tyler pojawia się z szarfą z napisem "Burmistrz", po wygranych wyborach w "The Stanchurian Candidate". * Czapka rybacka Mabel z "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" znajduje się na łóżku Mabel. * Gruba spotyka się z Mariusem z "Northwest Mansion Mystery". * Bill opętał Blendina, który był jedną z "opcji" w "The Last Mabelcorn". * Gdy Mabel uciekła do lasu, nałożyła sweter na głowę i powiedziała, że znajduje się w "Mieście Swetrów". Zrobiła to samo w "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel". Ciekawostki * Cała dolina Wodogrzmotów Małych została uformowana miliony lat temu, gdy rozbił się tutaj wielki pozaziemski statek. * Na plakacie reklamującym sezon drugi widzimy sylwetkę Blendina z żółtymi oczami, co prawdopodobnie stanowi aluzję do jego opętania. * Do tej pory, aby kogoś opętać Bill musiał zawrzeć z nim umowę, ewentualna umowa demona i podróżnika w czasie dotychczas nie została ujawniona. * Mabel prezentuje w odcinku postawę idealnie odwrotną do własnej rady z odcinka uprzedniego, Roadside Attraction, którą dała Dipperowi - "idź do przodu". Rozpaczliwie chce zatrzymać obecny stan rzeczy i boi się przyszłości. Przypisy en:Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future nl:Dipper en Mabel tegen De Toekomst pt-br:Dipper e Mabel vs. o Futuro Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe